Pranks
by SugarMutantNinjaHamsterGirl
Summary: Axel and Roxas play a prank on Zexion and Demyx. Now it's their turn to be pranked. But could it possibly end up bringing them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe, just another random story with no plot yet. Hope you like it though. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kingdom Hearts it wouldn't be as kool. And Axel and Roxas would be together.**

**WARNING: Yaoi. It means boy x boy. If you don't like it don't read it.**

* * *

Roxas walked down the hall to Axel's room. When he got there he discovered Zexion sitting on Axel's bed, engaged in a conversation with the redhead.

"Hey Axel. Hey Zexion," Roxas said casually, coming over to sit on Axel's bed also. Grinning, Zexion got up slowly, and began to head out of the room.

"Zexion? Where are you going?" Roxas asked. Zexion turned around, flashed Roxas a smile, and then strode out of the room.

"That was weird." The younger boy said.

"Not really..," Disagreed Axel. Roxas turned around to face him, only to find his face inches from the redhead's. Axel's face was nearly as red as his hair. Roxas simply leaned back a little, unfazed. Axel blushed often when things like that happened, but Roxas wasn't sure why.

"Are you ok Axel? You look like a tomato," Roxas commented. Now Axel _was_ as red as his hair.

"Never mind," Roxas said. "You look like a fire truck."

Axel and Roxas both burst out laughing.

"So, what brings you here?" Axel asked, trying to bring Roxas away from the former topic of him 'Looking like a fire truck'.

"Eh, I was bored without you to laugh at," Roxas joked. Axel gave a chuckle, and took something out of a bag on the floor.

"Chocolate?" He offered it to Roxas.

"Yes please!" Roxas said loudly, snatching the delicious candy from Axel's hand. He cradled it as if it were his child.

Axel gave him an odd look. "You're so strange sometimes, Roxas."

"I know." Roxas flashed him a big grin before unwrapping the chocolate and taking his first bite.

Axel watched him eat it, bite by bite. He restrained himself from taking a bite off the other end. Goodness chocolate was tempting. And so were Roxas' pouty lips.

"How was your day?" The young blond asked in between bites.

"Kind of dull without you." Axel said, frowning. He was still watching Roxas eat the chocolate. It was torture.

When Roxas finally finished his treat, he licked off the remaining chocolate from his fingers and looked up at his best friend.

"What's with that look?" He asked.

"What look?" Axel looked puzzled now.

"Never mind."

"Whatever. Hey, want to go play a prank on Demyx? Zexion mentioned going to the Twilight Town Mall with him today." A grin lit up Axel's face.

"Sure. What kind of prank do you have in mind?" Roxas asked absentmindedly. He was for some reason, at this moment interested greatly in his fingernails.

Axel leaned over and whispered something in Roxas' ear.

"That's perfect!" Roxas exclaimed.

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. I hoped it would be longer but the stupid writers block would have it another way. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!! All reviewers get a cookie!! :D**


	2. Mall Madness

**Omg! lookie! it's chapter two! As promised, it's much longer. But I still want it to be longer! ;-; anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Geez, this place is big!" Roxas announced, taking his first step into the Twilight Town Mall.

"I know!" Axel agreed. It was indeed big. Two escalators were placed in the center of the mall, far from where Axel and Roxas stood. Three stories of candy, clothes, toys, and more. Roxas look horrified. You see, something you may not know about Roxas is he likes to spend money. And that's what this place was about. Too bad he forgot all his money. Axel began walking into the mall, his steps compared to Roxas', who followed close behind him, were like leaps.

"Slow down, Axel!" Roxas yelled, almost running to keep up.

"Oh. Oops. Sorry Roxy." Axel said, smirking at Roxas.

"What did you just call me?!" Roxas' voice was filled with rage.

"Nothing, Roxy," Axel teased.

"Say that one more time and I'll…" Roxas began.

"You'll what, Roxy?" Axel challenged. Roxas charged at the older boy. Axel began to sprint away. When he reached the escalators, he dashed up them, people being crushed and knocked about in the process.

"Sorry! Mad blondie after me!" Axel yelled to the people. Axel now found himself in the food court and took a seat. Roxas showed up a few seconds later, looking incredibly exhausted.

"What the hell was that all about, Axel? I nearly died trying to catch you!" Roxas yelled. By passers gave the pair weird stares.

"I wanted you to go faster. Plus I was hungry." Axel replied, shrugging it off.

"Hungry?! Ugh, I hate you, Axel. I really do." Roxas said.

"I love you too, Roxy." Axel said, giving his best fake sincere smile.

"Why you..." Roxas muttered. Axel then pulled the younger boy into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Roxas asked, genuinely confused.

"For making you run all the way up here." Axel said. He hadn't thought of how it would affect Roxas when he did it. Now Axel felt guilty…

"Oh. Ha. It's fine. I'm still kind of tired though." The blond said.

"Want me to buy you a smoothie? I was going to get one for myself anyways." Axel told him.

"Are you sure?" Roxas looked at Axel, unbelievingly.

"Absolutely." Axel put on his best smile. Axel and Roxas walked over to the counter where they were selling smoothies. There was surprisingly no line.

"Crap." Axel said, looking up at the prices. He only had two dollars and twenty-five cents in his pocket.

"What is it?" Asked the younger boy. He noticed how Axel's brows were pulled together, concentrating on something.

"I can only afford one. Since I promised you a smoothie though, I'll get it for you." Axel decided.

Roxas eyed Axel. "How about we share it?"

"Are you sure you want to? You don't mind?" Axel prayed silently that 'Roxy' would share the smoothie with him.

"Of course not. You're paying for it, aren't you? You deserve some of it." Roxas said. Axel's prayer had been answered.

"Ok then." Axel walked over to the cashier, who was reading a magazine. She had blond hair and brown eyes, and looked about in her early twenties.

"Excuse me Miss." Axel said, getting the cashier's attention. Sarah was her name. She looked up from the magazine she was reading then hopped up to help Axel.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

Axel looked at Roxas. "What kind of smoothie do you want?"

"Strawberry please." Roxas replied, farther off.

"Can I get one strawberry smoothie?" Axel asked Sarah.

"Depends." She said.

"On what?" The redhead asked.

"On if I can get your number. Are you free any time soon?" She asked, leaning closer to Axel.

The tall redhead backed up a little. "I'm so sorry miss, but I just want a smoothie."

She looked offended, but she pressed a few buttons on the register.

"Two Twenty-one" She told him. Axel handed her the money.

"Four cents is your change, your smoothie will be ready in a little while." She recited. She went to the back while Axel went to sit by Roxas and wait.

"That cashier is a total nut job." He told the blond.

"For real?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, she wanted to hook up." Axel said.

"Whoa. You weren't kidding. Koo-Koo!" Roxas joked.

Sarah then came to the counter hold the smoothie and said in a loud voice, "Strawberry smoothie for the sexy redhead. Strawberry smoothie for the sexy redhead!"

"Oh my God." Roxas and Axel said in unison. For some reason Sarah's words caused Roxas' blood to boil. What right did she have to call him a sexy redhead anyways?!

"Told you she was a nut job." Axel said before going to take the smoothie.

Axel returned, smoothie in hand along with two straws. He set it down on the table and gave Roxas one of said straws. Roxas was the first to take a sip.

"Wow! This is really good!" He exclaimed, "Try some!"

"It's your smoothie, Roxas. I would rather not."

"To bad!" Roxas took his very own straw and without thinking placed it in Axel's mouth.

"Try it." He ordered. So of course, Axel did.

"You're right, that is good!" Axel said. Then it hit him. He and Roxas had just indirectly kissed! Axel the Fire truck time.

A couple of unrecognized-by-Roxas indirect kisses and laughs later, the precious smoothie was all gone. Oh dear. They must throw it in the trash. How sad.

"Now, time for the prank." Axel said, grinning.

"Ok. Where do we find them?" Roxas asked.

"Demyx's favorite clothing store is J.C. Penny's" Axel whispered to Roxas. Roxas couldn't contain his laughter and burst out laughing. He was almost crying he was laughing so hard. Axel began heading to J.C. Penny's, the still laughing Roxas following.

_**Ten Minutes Later.**_

Demyx came out of the dressing room giggling. He was in a short, frilly, pink dress, complete with high heels and a clip in his hair. And was that makeup he was wearing? Perfect. Axel and Roxas ducked behind a clothing rack as Demyx did a small twirl for Zexion.

_Snap._ The camera went off with a flash. Zexion and Demyx both looked over to see the two hidden behind the clothing rack. Crap. Time to run. Axel and Roxas took off, with Zexion and Demyx hot on their tails.

"Wait! You have to pay for that!" The manager called after Demyx. Demyx shot him the bird and continued running around the mall after Roxas and Axel. That was hard in heels!

"Ouch!" Demyx tripped and fell.

Zexion stopped. "Are you ok, Demy?" He asked looking worried.

"I'm fine." Demyx said, getting up. Shoot. Roxas and Axel were nowhere in sight now.

_**Back at the Organization**_

"That was close." Roxas said.

"You don't say. Want to see the picture? It's great." Axel was happy, now back in his room with Roxas.

"Sure." Roxas agreed.

"That's priceless!" Roxas yelled, falling to the floor in a giggle fit.

"Yup." The redhead said. "That it is."

"Darn. It's really late! I have to get to bed now." Roxas informed Axel.

"Ok. Night." Axel said, sad that Roxas had to leave.

"Night." Roxas said, now in the doorway. Axel got up and stood in front of him. The redhead leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek then shut the door in a hurry. Oh what had he done?!

* * *

**yay!! I'm so happy!! Hopefully this will bring out Bre's inner yaoi fangirl. XD If it does, I shall dedicate this to her. XD okies, Since I'm so very happy I'm taking requests if you would like. This was five pages long lol. So anyways, hope you liked it. Rewiers get a cookie of their choice!! X3**


End file.
